Ammag Suok
Ammag Suok is one of the last full blooded Mandalorians. Although Force-Sensitive, th Force is rarely used by him, fearing a Second Triumvirate. His exploits with a sniper rifle are legendary, using one of the most powerful blasters, the EE3 Carbine Rifle, heavily modified to fit his needs. Description Ammag has a deep scar down his left cheek, near his ear. He has an average size nose and dark brown eyes, that pierce your very soul if you stare to long into them. He has shortened black hair, as it hasn't grown back since his military training. He is well-toned and is 6 foot 7. On his arm there is a long scar and his veins are easy to see because of an incident with a knife. He has thicker eyebrows than most people usually do. His skin is a tanned color, because it is rather sunny on Grecia. His knuckles have a sort of red glow to them because he often punches dummies and walls when he is angered. Personality Ammag has a serious personality, most of the time. This is formed after years of fighting and stalking. He also has a lighter side, which is seen while he is at bars and such places. He can also be a happier person when he kills, as it is fun to see how many kills he can get, in his opinion. But his dark side appears during any meeting. It could be a Doctor's Appointment and he would be extremely serious. He doesn't truly like being pranked, but loves pranking people himself. At times, he wants to just kill for fun because he is just that way. Family Father: Tovk Suok, Deceased. Mother: Terlas Suok, Alive on Grecia. Wife: Marsha Suok, Alive on Mandalore. Brother: Servof Suok Deceased. Brother: Crovkoz Suok, Deceased. Weapons, Armor and Ship Weapons EE3 Sniper Rifle, Blaster Pistols, Combat Knife and a DC-17. Armor After the Galactic Reset, Ammag's armor was crumpled and dieing. He went to Dessari's Supply Depot and bought Cassus Fett's armor. Ship A Slave-II ship was acquired by Ammag during the Battle of Bothawui. It was considered his pay for helping out. It was called 'The Lost Hunter'. It had a generic gray color until Ammag had it painted black with a dark blue Mandalorian Skull painted on it. Education 2 Years at University of Grecia. 6 Years of Basic School. 1/2 Year of Standard Mandalorian Training. 1/2 Year of Mandalorian Scout/Sniper Training. History Birth and Early Childhood Ammag was born on Grecia. He was born here when his father was out in battle, serving the Rebels. He should have been born on Mandalore but his mother feared the invasion of the planet, so she moved the entire family to Grecia. He had two brothers, named Crovkoz and Servof. He went to school and did well, as most of his family did. But he was different from his family. He wasn't as involved in physical training as he was in Target Practice. This is what probably led to him becoming a Sniper for the Grand Mandalorian Army. He devoted his life to the clan and the history of the Mandalorians. His clan, which was all his relatives, dated back to the Mandalorian Wars. Tragedy Strikes the Suok Family When he was eight, his home was attacked by a bounty hunter. His father had died out in battle, so no one could truly stop him. His mother was killed, and Ammag and his brothers pounced on the man. The beat him down with their bare hands and took his blaster. The blaster went to Crovkoz and Ammag and his other sibling got the two other blasters from the family stash. They snook onto a transport, hoping it would be heading to Mandalore so they could live with other Mandalorians. But instead, it went to Nar Shadaa. On Nar Shadaa, Ammag witnessed people die in the streets. It was horrible, for an eight year old. He would in time, grow used to watching people die left and right. A man tried to sell them deathsticks, but was gunned down by Servof. This is when a friend of their parents noticed them. He took them in. During this time they went to a better school, and were watched over and slightly trained by their parent's friend. One day while Ammag went out to get some food, a bounty hunter attacked and killed Ammag's brothers and adopted father. Ammag came home and found the man robbing them of their credits, and Ammag shot him down. He took the credits himself and went to the 'safe' streets of Coruscant. He bought a set of Mandalorian armor off the black market when he was 15. He began his life as a bounty hunter. College, Bounty Hunter Life And Joining the Army Ammag also returned to Grecia when he was 20. He was on a bounty which he captured the man and got his money. But something else happened to. He went to the University of Grecia for two years. During this period, he met the person he would later on marry. From then until he was 23, he murdered men for credits. His life was good, in his opinion. But then the his true calling came. The Mandalorians were back and needed soldiers. Ammag flew to Mandalore and joined the Army. There he received brutal training from Kelborn Arcas. From then on, he served only his superiors. Battles, Pacts and Reformation When the Battle of Bothawui came, Ammag flew there on a stolen transport. He signed up for the war and prepared for his first taste of action. He fought fiercely, helping defeat the thugs on the planet. He also gained his current ship there. He also recaptured Iseiah, a smuggler. He also witnessed the Mandalore (at the time), Revan Ordo destroy the spirit of Malak. Iseiah escaped, but Ammag has plans to hunt him down, and this time kill him. It was there he also met Damos Kaltar, who later be his master for a short period. At the time of The Galactic Reset, Ammag had been hunting down Jango Fett's armor on Geonosis. His armor was also destroyed. But he was summoned to a meeting on Dxun to help regroup the MandalorianEmpire, with his surviving forces. Later on, he went to Dessari's Supply Depot and bought Cassus Fett's armor. Also, he joined up with the Potentium. They agreed to treat him as a Mercenary and he is payed a varying amount each week. He is also going to try and help lead the Potentium out of destruction, as there are quite a few Sith who are known to hate the Potentium. Within a short period, Ammag learned that the Potentium disliked the Mandalorians, Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters. This led to his ultimate decision to depart from the Potentium. While sitting on Mandalore, in the jungles he pushed his hand out and began to pretend to have the Force. It was something he did when he was younger to play and kill time. But suddenly, the trees in front of him began to sway, and as he thought harder, they bent farther. Finally the smallest tree was up-rooted. He loved it! He pushed down the smaller trees and had fun. When he emerged from the jungles, he relzied he was now a Force-User. The Galactic Reset must have brought him the Force! Thus he bought himself a saber and got a robe from his wardrobe. He was now prepared to take on more bounties to kill Force-Users, so he could get more money. Lightsaber & Force Form Lightsaber Form : Niman, Expert Force Form: Force Concentration Suok, Ammag Suok, Ammag Suok, Ammag